


Calendrier de l'Avent

by MissAmande



Series: Calendrier de l'Avent [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Love, Multi, Snow
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmande/pseuds/MissAmande
Summary: Petit recueil de texte sur Noël.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Series: Calendrier de l'Avent [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035489
Comments: 26
Kudos: 8





	1. Neige

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunaQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/gifts).



> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, j'espère que ce texte vous plaira ! Je vous dis à demain !

Un épais tapis neigeux recouvrait le parc de Poudlard illuminé par la pleine lune qui se reflétait sur les cristaux de glace. Le lac avait depuis longtemps gelé et de nombreux élèves s’étaient amusés à patiner dessus malgré les protestations des professeurs comme en témoignaient les traces à la surface. Cependant au milieu de cette blancheur immaculée on pouvait apercevoir deux formes noires se rouler dans le duvet blanc. Des grognements et des jappements résonnaient dans le silence nocturne et un hibou, perché sur une branche, regardait la scène d’un œil critique et désapprobateur avant de s’envoler apparemment lasser des chamailleries des deux animaux.

Un renard aussi noir que du charbon courrait et sautait autour d’une créature beaucoup plus grosse que lui qui semblait être un mélange entre un loup et un homme. Il avait une tête et un corps lupins mais sa posture rappelait étrangement celle d’un être humain. Le loup-garou essayait d’attraper la petite chose qui était montée sur ressorts mais son long corps le rendait maladroit face à l’agilité du renard. Soudain l’attention du noiraud fut happée par un mouvement à quelques mètres d’eux dans la poudreuse. Se tapissant, les oreilles levées et aux aguets, il avança en rampant sous le regard curieux de son compagnon. Qu’avait-il bien pu voir ?

Brusquement il bondit et plongea la tête la première dans la neige et son arrière train s’agita tandis qu’il essayait de se saisir la bestiole qui avait eu le malheur de passer par-là. Son ami resta assis là à le regarder se tortiller sous la couche blanche avant de s’approcher et de tenter d’apercevoir ce que chassait son camarade.

Personne n’aurait pu croire que ces deux créatures étaient en réalité deux professeurs de l’école. L’un était le plus sombre et sévère et l’autre était un homme timide et réservé. Nul n’aurait pu se douter que le renard hyperactif était le professeur Rogue qui se transformait chaque nuit de pleine lune pour venir tenir compagnie à son amant, Remus Lupin, pendant les transformations douloureuses qui avaient lieu tous les mois. Ils passaient la plupart de la nuit à jouer et à chasser dans le parc désert de Poudlard comme deux enfants. 

Finalement, le renard ressortit bredouille de son trou, la langue pendante de sa gueule ouverte et épuisé par cette merveilleuse aventure, il s’effondra sur le sol en soupirant. Remus le rejoignit et posa sa tête sur le dos de Severus après avoir déposé un baiser lupin sur la truffe de son compagnon. Les deux amants s’endormirent ainsi, blottis l’un contre l’autre jusqu’aux premières lueurs du jour.


	2. Le cadeau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus prévoie une surprise pour sa compagne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors voilà ce texte m'est venue après notre conversation sur les loutres ! J'espère qu'il te plaira Lunachou !

Hermione avait toujours aimé les loutres, elle ne savait pas pourquoi ni quand elle s’était attachée à ces petites bêtes mais elle en était absolument gaga. Si bien qu’un jour son compagnon, le terrible professeur Rogue avec qui elle entretenait une liaison depuis la fin de la guerre, lui avait acheté une peluche animée de cet animal pour son anniversaire, elle la gardait en dormant et lorsqu’elle était dans le canapé. Mais elle aurait cependant souhaité en avoir une vivante, bien que cela soit impossible. 

Alors pour son cadeau de Noël, Severus eut une idée. Il travailla en cachette sur un projet, dans le dos de sa maîtresse. Seule Minerva était au courant et pour cause, le maître des potions souhaitait devenir un animagus. Chaque jour, l’homme retrouvait le professeur McGonagall dans la salle sur demande et elle lui apprenait les rouages de cette complexe transformation. Il manqua de perdre plusieurs fois courage et patience mais les encouragements de son amie portèrent ses fruits car au bout de plusieurs mois de travail, il y parvint enfin et il garda le secret jusqu’au vingt-quatre décembre. 

Lorsqu’Hermione alla se promener dans le parc de Poudlard pour profiter de la neige fraîchement tombée, elle eut la surprise de découvrir une loutre noire attendant devant la Grande Porte.

\- _Oh…_

Le petit animal se frotta les yeux de ses pattes avant de bondir aux pieds de la Gryffondor, heureux de la voir. Absolument subjuguée par ce spectacle, Granger fixa bêtement le mammifère qui s’agrippa à sa jambe réclamant quelques caresses sur sa tête.

\- _D’où est-ce que tu viens ?_ Souffla l’étudiante.

Pour seule réponse, la loutre partit en courant vers le parc enneigé et Hermione n’eut pas d’autre choix que de la suivre. Seulement voilà, elle l’avait perdu de vue. Soupirant d’un air dépité, la jeune femme allait faire demi-tour quand quelque chose attira son attention. Là juste au-dessus d’elle, des lanternes s’illuminaient une à une dans le ciel, créant un chemin dans la mer noire étoilée. Elles menaient jusqu’à un endroit près du lac, à l’écart des regards indiscrets et Hermione y retrouva la loutre, installée sur une nappe où étaient allumées des bougies. L’arbre qui couvrait ce petit jardin paisible de ses feuilles étaient décoré de quelques guirlandes rouges et vertes, rappelant l’alliance des deux maisons Serpentard et Gryffondor. L’animal sembla vibrer avant de grandir et de se transformer en Severus Rogue, une rose blanche à la main.

\- _S… Severus ?_

_\- Joyeux Noël, mademoiselle Je-sais-tout._


	3. Le sapin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qui aurait pu croire que décorer le sapin pouvait amener autant d'émotions ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à demain !

Quand Remus entra dans ses quartiers qu’il partageait plusieurs nuits par semaine avec son amant Severus Rogue, il découvrit un grand sapin dans un coin de la pièce. Une bonne odeur de bois et d’épines flottait dans l’air et le professeur ferma les yeux, inspirant à pleins poumons. Qu’il aimait cette senteur, ça lui rappelait son enfance lorsqu’il passait Noël avec ses parents.

\- _Ah ! Tu arrives au bon moment toi !_ Vint la voix de son compagnon.

Lupin rouvrit les paupières et trouva l’homme qu’il aimait près de l’arbre, une boîte en carton à ses pieds, et portant un pull de Noël vert avec un grand S en son centre. C’était ce que Molly lui avait offert l’année passée et Remus savait que Severus l’aimait beaucoup. Il avait été si touché lorsque Mrs Weasley lui avait tendu son cadeau et le loup-garou se souvenait d’une larme hâtivement essuyé quand tout le monde s’était détourné du Serpentard. 

\- _Ne reste pas planté là ! Viens m’aider !_ Râla le potionniste.

Remus leva les yeux ciel, c’était bien son amant ça, ruchonner en toutes circonstances.

\- _Tu pourrais demander gentiment._

_\- Je pourrais aussi te transformer en boule Noël._

_\- Tu es si charmant quad tu t’y mets._ Ironisa le maraudeur. _Bonjour, mon chéri, j’ai passé une excellente journée merci d’avoir demandé._

Severus baissa la tête, grimaçant et honteux d’avoir été si brutal avec Lupin.

\- _Je te prie de m’excuser…_ Marmonna-t-il comme un enfant qu’on aurait grondé. 

Il faisait pourtant des efforts, il tentait d’être plus doux et moins bourru mais il n’avait pas l’habitude d’avoir quelqu’un dans sa vie, à part quelques coucheries d’un soir par-ci par-là, Remus était la première personne à faire partie de son quotidien. Serrant les poings, Severus eut envie de se gifler, il n’avait jamais été doué pour interagir avec les autres et maintenant alors que décorer le sapin devait être une activité agréable et pleine de rires et de joie, il venait de tout gâcher.

Mais tandis qu’il se fustigeait intérieurement, une main vint lui desserrer les doigts et une caresse vint guérir les marques qu’avaient causées ses ongles dans sa paume.

\- _Ce n’est pas grave, Severus._ Chuchota Remus.

\- _Je suis désolé…_

_\- Je sais, je te pardonne. Viens là…_

Remus attira son amant dans une étreinte et les deux hommes restèrent dans les bras l’un de l’autre pendant un moment, appréciant le réconfort et la chaleur qu’elle apportait.

 _\- Et si nous décorions ce sapin ?_ Murmura le professeur de DCFM à l’oreille de son compagnon.

Rogue hocha la tête et ensemble ils commencèrent à sortir guirlandes et boules de Noël, un doux sourire aux lèvres.


	4. Le sapin et la folie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius décore le sapin à sa manière.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris mais voilà.   
> La première chanson est celle-ci : https://youtu.be/RpwM7KwDqiM  
> Et la deuxième : https://youtu.be/88Os2FYD1Fk

Quand Severus arriva devant ses appartements, il put entendre une musique assez forte et une voix masculine chanter.

**« Demain c’est Noël,**

**On va avoir des gâteaux**

**Sous le grand sapin**

**Tout plein de cadeaux. »**

\- _Lucius…_ Soupira-t-il avant d’entrer. 

Aussitôt ses oreilles furent assaillies par des tambours et la voix d’Henri Dès, un chanteur de comptines français, qu’essayait de couvrir la voix de Lucius tout en se déhanchant, une guirlande lumineuse autour du cou et une boule à la main. Il était apparemment en train de décorer le sapin, bien qu’il semblait plus en train de mettre le bazar dans le salon.

**« On va mettre quelques sous**

**Dans le chapeau du Monsieur**

**On va mettre quelques sous**

**Dans son vieux chapeau. »**

Et plus la musique accélérait et plus Lucius bougeait en rythme sous les yeux à la fois blasés et écarquillés du potionniste.

\- _Euh Lucius ?_ Essaya Severus mais il ne fut pas entendu et l’aristocrate hurla à s’en briser les cordes vocales le refrain.

Et puis la chanson changea et s’en fut trop pour Rogue.

**« Quand la neige recouvre la verte Finlande**

**Et que les rennes traversent la lande**

**Le vent dans la nuit**

**Au troupeau parle encore de lui »**

\- _Oh ce n’est pas vrai… LUCIUS !_

Le blond sursauta et éteignit à la hâte le gramophone, les joues rouges et les cheveux en bataille.

\- _Oh Severus tu es rentré…_ Dit-il en se raclant la gorge.

\- _De toute évidence._

_\- Je… euh… décorais le sapin…_

_\- Je vois ça oui._ Répondit Rogue, le visage impassible, mettant son amant de plus en plus mal à l’aise.

\- _Tu… tu veux m’aider ?_

 _\- Avec ou sans musique ?_ Ronronna le Maître des potions en avançant vers le blond qui piqua un fard. _Je ne savais pas que tu aimais ce genre de chansons, surtout que l’auteur est moldu._

 _\- Chacun a ses faiblesses Severus._ Renifla Lucius.

\- _Certes._

Les deux hommes continuèrent de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, l’un savourant la gêne de son compagnon et l’autre tentant de garder le peu de dignité qu’il lui restait.

Puis Severus mit fin au supplice et d’un coup de baguette magique remit le gramophone en route.

**« On l'appelait Nez Rouge**

**Ah comme il était mignon**

**Le petit renne au nez rouge**

**Rouge comme un lumignon »**

L’homme en noir vint au côté de son amant sous le regard éberlué de celui-ci et retirant son manteau, il prit une boule de Noël et l’accrocha à une branche.

\- _Je te préviens cependant que si tu chantes, tu finiras avec la langue collée au palet._

\- _Compris._

**« Son petit nez faisait rire**

**Chacun s'en moquait beaucoup**

**On allait jusqu'à dire**

**Qu'il aimait boire un petit coup »**

Les amants décorèrent alors l’arbre majestueux, accrochant guirlandes et boules. Lucius garda sa bouche fermée mais il ne put s’empêcher de danser sur la mélodie sous le regard amusé de Rogue.

**« Une fée qui l'entendit**

**Pleurer dans le noir**

**Pour le consoler lui dit**

**"Viens au paradis ce soir" »**

Ils suspendirent les chaussettes à la cheminée, une au nom de Severus Rogue, une autre au nom de Lucius Malfoy et la dernière au nom de Drago Malfoy qui allait venir passer Noël avec eux.

**« Comme un ange, Nez Rouge**

**Tu conduiras dans le ciel**

**Avec ton petit nez rouge**

**Le chariot du Père Noël »**

Ils laissèrent l’étoile sur la table basse, c’était le petit plaisir du garçonnet de finaliser le sapin en l’accrochant tout en haut. Les deux hommes enchantèrent les guirlandes pour que les bougies ne mettent pas le feu et ne se consument pas. Des cannes en sucre furent déposées dans un bocal en verre au-dessus des chaussettes et Lucius en fourra une dans sa bouche.

**« Quand ses frères le virent d'allure aussi leste**

**Suivre très digne les routes célestes**

**Devant ses ébats**

**Plus d'un renne resta baba »**

Lorsqu’ils eurent terminé, ils s’assirent dans le canapé un verre de lait de poule à la main et contemplèrent leur travail. L’appartement était métamorphosé et rappelait les chalets montagnards avec ses poutres de bois qui se mélangeaient avec harmonie aux pierres du cachot et ce bel arbre si joliment mis en valeur.

\- _Je suis heureux de passer Noël ici…_ Soupira Lucius en posant sa tête sur l’épaule de Rogue.

**« On l'appelait Nez Rouge**

**Ah comme il était mignon**

**Le petit renne au nez rouge**

**Rouge comme un lumignon »**

\- _Et je suis heureux que tu passes les fêtes avec moi, loin de toutes ces coutumes aristocratiques._ Répondit Severus.

\- _Narcissa aussi a refusé d’aller au fameux bal de l’année des aristo-mangemorts._

_\- C’est officiel alors sa relation avec ce bel inconnu viril ?_

Lucius manqua de s’étouffer dans son verre.

\- _Tu veux dire la belle inconnue ?_

_\- Non ? Une femme ?!_

_\- Oui, étrangement c’est pour cette raison que notre « séparation » se passe si bien. J’avais quelque chose en trop pour elle et elle manquait d’un…_

_\- Oui merci j’ai compris._ Interrompit Severus qui n’avait pas besoin de détails sur l’anatomie féminine ou autre.

\- _Ce que tu peux être coincé quand tu t’y mets._

_\- Tu ne disais pas ça hier soir je te signale._

_\- Vrai._ Acquiesça Lucius un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

**« Maintenant qu'il entraîne**

**Son char à travers les cieux**

**C'est lui le roi des rennes**

**Et son nez fait des envieux**

**Vous fillettes et garçons**

**Pour la grande nuit**

**Si vous savez vos leçons**

**Dès que sonnera minuit**

**Ce petit point qui bouge**

**Ainsi qu'une étoile au le ciel**

**C'est le nez de Nez Rouge**

**Annonçant le Père Noël**

**Annonçant le Père Noël »**


	5. Lumières

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus organise un voyage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous dis à demain.

Severus avait organisé une surprise pour son amant, le Lord Malfoy. La guerre était finie depuis deux ans maintenant et leur relation avait été rendue publique lorsque Lucius et Rogue avaient failli finir à Askaban. Harry maudit Potter avait clamé haut et fort que c’était l’amour qui les unissait qui leur avait permis de retrouver le chemin de la lumière et ils avaient pu être libérés. 

L’ancien professeur de potions avait prévu un voyage en Alsace, plus précisément à Strasbourg, la capitale de Noël. La ville était réputée pour ses nombreuses illuminations et sa beauté. Alors la veille du vingt-cinq décembre, Severus sortit le portoloin de sa poche et sans dire un seul mot il attrapa la main de son compagnon et ils disparurent dans un tourbillon.

Strasbourg était remplie de moldus, peu de sorciers y vivaient, préférant la tranquillité des villages voisins, et pourtant Lucius eut l’impression que toutes ces lumières rendaient l’endroit magique. Ils passèrent une grande arche violette leur souhaitant la bienvenue au marché de Noël et les accueillant dans un monde hors du temps. De longues guirlandes étaient suspendues au-dessus de leurs têtes les éclairant de rouge, de vert et de blanc, des rennes brillant dans la nuit avaient été installés dans chaque parterre d’herbe et la maison du Père Noël trônait fièrement au milieu de la place près du grand sapin qui surplombait toute la ville. De petits anges sonnant l’arrivée de la messe illuminaient les passants et une spirale d’or tourbillonnait et envoutait tous les touristes. Des lustres blancs formaient un chemin à travers la rue, menant la population jusqu’aux chalets. La cathédrale brillait de mille feux, inondant la ville de ses lumières flamboyantes et les cloches résonnaient dans toute la ville, rappelant étrangement quelques musiques de Noël. 

\- _Je n’ai jamais vu un tel spectacle…_ Chuchota Lucius.

Severus contempla l’émerveillement de son compagnon et les lueurs dorées se refléter dans les prunelles grises de son amant, son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine tant le bonheur qu’il ressentait était immense. Leur vie n’avait jamais été simple mais aujourd’hui ils pouvaient enfin vivre heureux et réaliser les rêves qu’ils avaient toujours voulu accomplir.

Les deux hommes se promenèrent main dans la main dans ce décor enchanté et sous leurs yeux ébaubis la neige commença à tomber.

\- _Je n’ai pas de mots pour te dire à quel point je suis reconnaissant que tu m’aies emmené ici…_ Murmura Lucius sans quitter du regard la ville qui se recouvrait peu à peu d’une fine pellicule blanche.

_\- Joyeux Noël Lucius._

_\- Joyeux Noël Severus…_

Les sorciers se sourirent avant d’échanger un baiser et ils se remirent en marche. Ils continuèrent de déambuler parmi les chalets de bois, achetant quelques souvenirs et un vin chaud, découvrant à chaque intersection de nouvelles scènes illuminées d’or et de blanc.


	6. Les courses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les courses de Noël sont souvent une grande épreuve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, j'espère que ce petit texte vous plaira, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à demain.

Lucius et Severus traînaient derrière Hermione qui avait réussi à les convaincre de venir faire les courses de Noël avec elle. Les deux hommes avaient d’abord prétexté une occupation quelconque avant de céder devant l’air attristé de la jeune femme. Et c’est donc ainsi qu’ils se retrouvèrent dans un hypermarché moldu à tenter de suivre leur compagne qui poussait un cadi déjà bien rempli.

\- _Ce pull en laine me gratte et ce… comment dit-on déjà ? Jean ? Est extrêmement inconfortable._ Râla Lucius.

\- _Arrête de te plaindre Lucius. Et on dit jeans. Pas Jean, c’est le prénom ça._ Contra Severus.

C’est alors que le blond fit une chose qu’il n’aurait jamais cru faire, il tira la langue à son amant dont les yeux s’arrondirent sous le choc.

\- _Est-ce que tu viens sérieusement de me tirer la langue ?!_ S’exclama le potionniste en s’arrêtant brutalement.

Des personnes le dépassèrent en maugréant et en lançant des regards noirs à l’homme qui gênait le passage en manquant de lui rentrer dedans.

\- _C’est exact._ Renifla l’aristocrate en se tournant vers Rogue.

\- _Comment as-tu pu ?! Toi le grand Lucius Malfoy tirant la langue à son amant ! J’imagine déjà les journaux en parler : Scandale chez les Malfoy, l’aristocrate perd la tête et se met à tirer la langue._

_\- C’est ça, moque-toi._

_\- Bon aller reprenons les courses qu’on en finisse._

Les deux hommes voulurent rejoindre Hermione mais un petit problème se profilait à l’horizon. La jeune femme n’avait pas remarqué qu’ils s’étaient arrêtés et elle avait donc continué sans eux.

\- _Oh non… on est perdu…_ Commença à paniquer Malfoy.

\- _Mais non, aller viens. On va la retrouver._

Les sorciers se remirent en marche et cherchèrent dans chaque rayon leur petit bout de Gryffondor.

\- _Je ne la vois pas !_

 _\- Pas de panique. Elle ne doit pas être loin…_ Essaya de rassurer Severus.

\- _Severus… Je ne veux pas rester coincé dans ce fichu magasin…_ Pleurnicha Malfoy en lui attrapant la main. _Et si jamais on ne la retrouvait pas… Qu’est-ce qu’on va faire ?_

_\- Alors déjà, on ne va pas rester coincé dans le magasin et ensuite si on ne la retrouve pas on rentrera à la maison où je suis sûr qu’elle nous y attendra._

_\- Tu crois ?_ Murmura Lucius avec de grands yeux effrayés.

\- _J’en suis sûr._

 _\- Ok… Ok…_ Souffla le blond.

Ce qu’ils ignoraient cependant c’était qu’Hermione refaisait tout le tour du magasin pour les chercher telle une femme en mission. Elle aurait dû se douter que ces courses n’allaient pas se passer comme prévu, il y avait trop de monde, Lucius n’avait pas l’habitude des supermarchés moldus, tout était voué à l’échec.

\- _Bon, j’ai une idée, elle a dû se rendre compte qu’on était séparé, alors elle doit sans doute nous chercher. On va rester à un endroit et attendre._ Suggéra Severus. 

\- _Oui, faisons ça._ Acquiesça Lucius en se triturant les mains et en regardant absolument partout.

\- _Ca va aller Lucius._

L’homme hocha la tête et ils s’arrêtèrent au rayon parfums. Severus reprit la main du Lord qu’il serra doucement dans la sienne, peu lui importait le regard des autres, son amant avait besoin de lui et c’était tout ce qui importait. Qui aurait pu croire que le grand Lucius Malfoy aurait peur des hypermarchés ? Le potionniste trouvait cette faiblesse touchante, il avait fait face au Seigneur des Ténèbres sans broncher et pourtant un magasin trop grand et l’aristocrate perdait ses moyens. 

Au bout d’un temps qu’il leur parut interminable, la frimousse de leur maîtresse apparut parmi la foule et Rogue tira Lucius dans cette direction. Immédiatement, Granger courut vers eux et leur sauta dans les bras.

 _\- Oh j’ai eu si peur…_ Souffla-t-elle.

\- _Nous aussi…_

 _\- Est-ce qu’on peut rentrer maintenant ?_ Murmura le blond d’une petite voix.

\- _Oui, rentrons à la maison, je reviendrai demain._

Les amants laissèrent le cadi en plan et s’en allèrent, quittant ce labyrinthe infernal et rentrèrent chez eux.


	7. Boules de Noël

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaah les boules de Noël...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je dédicace ce texte à LunaQueen, c'est pour toi Sischou !

Hermione avait sorti tous les cartons de décorations du grenier avec l’aide de ses deux hommes pour le sapin et la maison, et à présent, ils étaient tous les trois assis sur le sol du salon en train de trier les boules de Noël et les guirlandes. 

Certaines sphères étaient plutôt abimées et devaient traîner là depuis un moment. D’autres étaient bien plus récentes et seraient absolument parfaites pour le thème de cette année : "Couché de soleil sur la neige", encore une idée du Malfoy du couple.

\- _Si vous trouvez des boules rouges orangées donnez-les-moi, je les mettrai dans le carton libre._ Dit Hermione en rapprochant une caisse vide.

\- _Je ne comprends toujours pas le thème que tu as choisi, Lucius._ Fit remarquer Severus en examinant un Père Noël en plastique.

\- _Tu ne comprends jamais les thèmes que je choisis de toute façon._ Bougonna l’intéressé.

\- _Ce n’est pas de ma faute si tu choisis toujours quelque chose de trop abstrait._

 _\- J’aime bien cette boule._ Remarqua Hermione coupant court à leur dispute.

Les deux hommes se turent soudainement à cette phrase. Ils se lancèrent alors un regard lourd de sens et un petit sourire coquin fut échangé en toute discrétion.

\- _Et quelle boule._ Ajouta Lucius d’une voix sensuelle. _Bien ronde et bien ferme._

 _\- Ferme je ne sais pas mais ronde et rouge oui._ Dit Hermione, absolument ignorante du double sens de leurs phrases.

Les sorciers levèrent les yeux au ciel, évidemment il n’y avait qu’elle pour ne pas saisir le côté salasse de la situation. Hermione pouvait être si innocente quand elle le voulait, comme elle pouvait être une vraie tigresse au plus grand plaisir des Serpentard qui s’en délectaient à chaque fois.

\- _Severus, peux-tu me passer la boule blanche qu’il y a entre tes jambes s’il te plaît ?_ Demanda Hermione.

\- _Tu es sûre que tu n’en veux qu’une ?_

_\- Pourquoi il y en a une deuxième ?_

Lucius manqua de s’étouffer avec sa salive tandis que Severus jouait des sourcils.

\- _Evidemment qu’il y en a deux._ Susurra-t-il. 

_\- Ah ça m’arrange parce que j’ai aussi deux rouges._

Malfoy éclata alors de rire, rejetant sa tête en arrière, des larmes roulant sur ses joues et il termina sur le dos, tenant son ventre.

\- _Mais qu’est-ce qu’il a ?_ Soupira Hermione.

\- _C’est le mot boule, ça l’émoustille._

 _\- Tu peux parler avec tes boules blanches !_ Rétorqua le blond.

_\- Oui mais ce sont de très belles boules blanches._

_\- Oh vous les hommes…_

_\- Oui ? Nous ?_ Chuchota Lucius en se rapprochant tel un félin.

 _\- Non, n’y pense même pas, il faut décorer la maison !_ Contesta Hermione.

 _\- Mais la maison peut attendre mon ange, n’est-ce pas Severus ?_ Murmura Malfoy en embrassant délicatement le cou de sa maîtresse.

\- _Je suis tout à fait d’accord…_ Ajouta Severus tandis que ses mains se faisaient baladeuses.

Les boules et les guirlandes furent rapidement oubliées alors que les trois amants se perdaient dans les abymes du plaisir et de la luxure. C’était ça Noël, partager et aimer, et c’est exactement ce qu’ils firent.


	8. Boule de neige

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La neige s'invite chez notre trouple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à demain !

Il avait énormément neigé cette nuit-là, si bien que lorsque Lucius voulut ouvrir la porte d’entrée la tâche s’avéra impossible. Une congère s’était discrètement glissée derrière et empêchait tout le monde de sortir. Heureusement les habitants de la maison étaient des sorciers et, chaudement parés pour déblayer, ils transplanèrent à l’extérieur. Armés de pelles et de râteaux Hermione, Lucius et Severus pelletèrent et ratissèrent la neige. Il continuait d’ailleurs de neiger, de petits flocons tombaient sur leurs épaules, les couvrant d’une fine couche blanche.

Et puis soudain sortie de nulle part, une boule de neige vint frapper au visage l’aristocrate qui se secoua tel un chat qui aurait pris l’eau.

\- _Qu’est-ce que… ?!_ S’exclama-t-il en crachant la neige qui lui était rentrée dans la bouche.

Les deux autres ricanèrent dans leur manche et continuèrent de balayer l’air de rien. Lucius reprit son travail en lançant des regards méfiants autour de lui et quelques minutes passèrent sans qu’aucune attaque ne survienne.

Hermione et Severus se lancèrent alors un petit regard en coin et un signe de signe imperceptible par Malfoy fut échangé. Le blond, ignorant la conversation silencieuse qui venait d’avoir lieu, chantonnait dans sa barbe, déblayant joyeusement la poudreuse.

Brusquement le signal fut donné et le pauvre homme finit plaqué au sol par son amant, la neige vint lui mouiller le dos et les cheveux et s’insinua dans ses vêtements. Il tenta de lutter et de se débattre mais Severus l’immobilisa en s’allongeant sur lui, pas que cela soit une position déplaisante mais le froid lui l’était, et le bloqua avec son poids.

\- _Si tu voulais me faire l’amour, tu n’avais qu’à demander mon petit renard._ Susurra Lucius, glissant ses mains dans le dos de son amour.

\- _Toujours l’esprit mal placé Lucius._

 _\- Dit l’homme allongé sur moi._ Chuchota le blond en remuant légèrement le bassin.

Un sourire narquois étira les lèvres du potionniste tandis que l’ombre d’Hermione ne profilait au-dessus d’eux. Il se releva alors d’un bond sous le regard amusé et coquin de Malfoy qui ne se doutait pas de ce qui l’attendait.

\- _Déjà fini mon renard ?_ Souffla-t-il.

\- _Oh mais c’est loin d’être fini mon petit saphir._ Minauda Severus.

Lucius leva les yeux vers son joli petit bout de Gryffondor qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents.

\- _Coucou ma petite loutre._

 _\- Bonjour mon amour._ Répondit-elle en versant sur lui un sceau de neige.

Un cri aigu s’échappa de la bouche de l’aristocrate qui roula sur le côté pour se débarrasser de la substance glacée tout en râlant et pestant contre ses amants.

\- _Alors là ! C’est la guerre !_ Gronda-t-il en se levant.

\- _Alors mon chéri, on est mouillé ?_ Nargua Severus.

\- _Ouh toi !_ S’exclama Malfoy en s’élançant vers lui.

Et c’est ainsi qu’une magnifique bataille de boules de neige éclata entre les trois amants.


End file.
